Christmas Spirit
by Muizeke83
Summary: Getting Kathryn Janeway into the Christmas Spirit


**SS 2011 - Christmas spirit**

Commander Chakotay was grateful for the end of the shift. In desperate need of a nice cup of tea and a good read, he walked down the corridor to his quarters. He was just about to key in his code when he noticed the captain coming down the corridor too. Something seemed off about her.

"Goodnight, Captain," he greeted her as she passed. She kept on walking, not noticing him at all.

"Captain?" he tried again. "Kathryn!" he raised his voice and finally got her attention.

"Chakotay? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she apologized. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No, I just wished you a good night, that's all."

"Oh, goodnight to you too. Sleep well." She smiled a half smile, keyed in her door code and disappeared into her quarters.

Chakotay frowned and tried to figure out what had happened since this afternoon when he had last saw her. She had seemed to be in a fairly good mood then. Maybe the stacks of reports to go through had worn her down and left her tired.

Of course, that was all it was, he thought to himself. He shook his head and stepped into his quarters. He ordered himself a cup of tea from the replicator, got out of his uniform, changed into something more comfortable and sank down in his soft recliner with that good book he had in mind.

He never got passed the first page, Kathryn was still on his mind. He put away the book and got into bed.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Commander," Neelix greeted him when he walked into the mess hall.

"Good morning, Neelix. I'll just have some toast and eggs, thank you," he ordered and sat down at the nearest table.

Neelix brought him his plate and lingered at the table longer than he had to.

"Can I help you with something, Neelix?" Chakotay finally asked.

"As a matter of fact, Commander, you can!" He pulled up a chair and sat down. Chakotay felt sorry he asked.

"It's about Christmas."

"What about Christmas?"

"Well, I've been studying that particular holiday, and I like it!" Neelix smiled broadly.

"Neelix, you like every chance for a gathering or party, regardless of the meaning behind it." Chakotay smiled too.

"Hmm, I know, I know! But it seems that not everyone likes it as much as I do."

"Who are you referring to?"

"Captain Janeway."

"Oh?"

"When I asked her about it yesterday, she rolled her eyes and said she could do without this year," he shook his head.

Chakotay remembered seeing her the previous evening and put two and two together. But why had she reacted like that with the mentioning of Christmas? He had to find out.

"I will get back to you on that! I'll talk to her this afternoon." Chakotay promised and that seemed to ease Neelix's mind.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll leave you to your breakfast now, before it gets cold." Neelix nodded and skipped off into his kitchen to serve the rest of the hungry crew.

XXXXX

"Captain, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chakotay asked.

"Of course! Ready Room?" Chakotay nodded and followed her in. "Mr. Paris, you have the bridge."

"Coffee, black and herbal tea," she ordered to the replicator. She took the cups, offered one to him and took a seat across from him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chakotay scratched behind his ear, not exactly sure how to begin. "Christmas…"

"Oh, not you too." She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

"What's so bad about Christmas? It's a… jolly holiday," he tried to joke, but she didn't laugh at all.

"I'm not in the mood to be jolly, Chakotay."

"Why not?" He saw her think it over for a minute.

"I… I don't… I'm…"

Chakotay started laughing. "You don't even know yourself."

"It's just… you're right, I don't know why I'm not in the mood," she smiled and shook her head.

Chakotay put his cup down, stood up and walked around the desk. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll get you in the mood!" he winked.

"And how will you be doing that?"

He turned around and started walking towards the door. He lifted a finger in the air and shook it. "You'll just have to wait and see." was the last thing he said before the door closed behind him.

XXXXX

Captain Janeway retired to her quarters after what seemed to be the longest shift ever. Not even half of the reports she had to go through got finished.

She kicked off her boots and plopped down in her chair. "Ouch!" she yelled when she sat on something hard. She pulled out a padd and rolled her eyes. "Not another one."

It was from Chakotay and it was titled 'Christmas spirit'.

"Hm, I wonder what he's up to." She opened the image file that was on it and immediately started smiling. It was Chakotay in a Santa outfit, his hands on the second button, the first one already opened. "Interesting… Janeway to Chakotay." She tapped her badge.

"Yes, Captain." He answered, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. She pictured him with a sly smile and smiled herself.

"Nice, but not good enough to get me into the Christmas spirit. You'll need to do better."

"Don't worry, Kathryn, I've got more coming! Chakotay out."

She tossed the padd aside and headed for her bedroom, ready for a good night's sleep. She couldn't help but feel just a bit excited, wondering what he would come up with next…

XXXXX

Kathryn Janeway opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was… another padd.

"Noooo…" she sighed and pushed it out of sight. But why was it there in the first place?

'_Chakotay…_" she thought and the excitement from the night before slowly resurfaced. She reached for the padd and scrolled through the content.

Another picture of Chakotay in that Santa outfit, but with the vest all the way open. His tanned skin seemed radiant and she was amazed by the toned look of his upper torso. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. Then she suddenly felt warm and fuzzy, but confused at the same time.

She shook her head and quickly jumped out of bed to take a long refreshing shower. Then her comm. badge interrupted. "Chakotay to the Captain."

"I don't know if I should be angry with you or not."

"What for?"

"For entering my quarters without my permission," she tried a stern voice.

"Who sais I did such a thing?" he replied dryly.

"Who should I punish then for the violation of my privacy?" she tried a little more, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"How's your Christmas spirit this morning?" he asked changing the subject.

"A little better, but I'm not quite there yet."

"You will be, I promise!" he said and closed the communication.

XXXXX

"Captain on the bridge," Harry announced as she walked onto the bridge.

"Good morning everyone. Can someone bring me up to date?"

Harry handed her two padds. "One is from Engineering about the problem with the fluctuating core temperature, and the other one is from Commander Chakotay."

"Thank you. Was there anything else?"

"Yes Captain, I've located a planet not far out of course, where I've detected caves filled with dilithium crystals. I've already plotted a course…"

"Go for it! Mr. Paris…"

"Altering course as we speak, Captain," Tom answered before she could finish her sentence. She nodded and sat down in her chair.

She glanced over the Engineering report and had confidence that B'Elanna would get it under control before something went wrong. She sent B'Elanna a short reply, letting her know she would stop by later in the afternoon to go over the problem together. She actually was looking forward to some problem solving with B'Elanna.

Chakotay's padd contained yet another picture. As soon as she opened it, she felt her cheeks redden. It looked like he was about to open his pants button. The vest was already gone.

He looked so hot!

She mentally gave herself a slap in the face. How could she think of him like that…? But that was what he was trying to do to her.

XXXXX

Chakotay stepped out of the turbo lift and almost bumped into his captain, who was completely occupied with reading a padd.

"Something interesting?" he startled her.

"Commander!" she said a little shocked. "Uhm, yes, actually… no, not really," she lied. She couldn't tell him she was still staring at his picture. She hid the padd behind her back and tried to go around him into the lift, but he wouldn't get out of her way.

"Going somewhere, Kathryn?" he smiled.

"Yes, I was going to get a late night snack from the mess hall. I forgot to have dinner while I was working with B'Elanna before. We finally found the problem with the core temperature."

"That's great."

"Can I get passed then, please?" She moved from left to right, but he still wouldn't let her pass.

"How about I make you dinner instead. I saw Neelix going to his quarters just now, so I don't think you will find something good to eat in the mess hall."

Kathryn sighed and gave in. "Fine."

They headed for his quarters and a funny flutter rippled through her when he accidently brushed his arm against hers.

He keyed in his code and let her go in first. "Take a seat. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" he offered.

"That would be nice, thank you. A white wine maybe? Something to relax."

"Sure. Coming right up!" He ordered the glass of wine from the replicator and brought it to her.

"Thanks."

"Well?" he asked her.

"Well what?" She looked up into his big brown eyes and felt that flutter again.

"Getting in the mood already?"

Her only hope was that he didn't notice the color in her cheeks, but seeing his smile she knew he had. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"I mean the Christmas spirit, sorry."

"Oh, yes…" she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Getting there… slowly."

"Wait here! I'll speed things up a little then."

Before she could say anything, he disappeared into his bedroom and left her alone. That gave her time to compose herself.

She ran her hand through her hair, straightened her jacket and took a satisfying sip from her glass. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt the cool liquid run down her throat.

At the sound of his bedroom door opening, she opened her eyes again and choked on the last drop. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he stood, in that Santa outfit from the pictures.

He slowly walked towards her, opening the vest, button by button. He dropped it to the floor and stopped right in front of her. He took her glass and put it down on the table next to her.

He then reached for the button on his pants and flicked it open.

"Chakotay…" she said, barely a whisper. A surge of heat spiraled through her and the butterflies in her stomach did flip-flops.

He shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. His thumb brushed against her cheek and she involuntarily leaned into his touch.

Kathryn felt almost sad when he pulled his hand away, but he opened another button on his pants and the sadness was gone as fast as it had come.

Chakotay dropped them a little, giving her a sneak peak of his satin red underwear. She licked her lips and couldn't hide anymore how she was feeling. She reached up and placed her hand on his firm abdomen.

He smiled and playfully pushed her hand away. He turned around and very slowly let his pants down.

Kathryn had expected boxers, but when two golden butt cheeks appeared, she almost lost all coherent thought. She couldn't help herself and grabbed them, digging her nails into the soft flesh.

Chakotay turned around again and stepped out of his pants. He took her hands and pulled her up against his broad chest.

"How's that Christmas spirit now," he whispered against her lips.

"I absolutely LOVE Christmas." She breathed into his mouth and closed her eyes, waiting for him to finally kiss her. But he didn't.

She opened her eyes again and found him smiling from ear to ear. "I told you I would get you into the Christmas spirit." He teased.

Kathryn was about to give him a stern reply, but was silenced by his warm, wet lips on hers.

Her knees went weak and her heart skipped a beat, but she was safe in his strong arms.

The kiss lasted forever and the world around them seemed to disappear. The only thing she thought she heard, were ringing sleigh bells.

Oh, how she loved Christmas…

THE END

BDC 2011


End file.
